Bad Timing
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follows The Chills. Charlie and Harry try to keep warm and some people have bad timing. CW/HP, implied twincest, PWP, smut, smex...


_Hellos all!_

_I apologize for the lack of stories lately, I've been trying to hold to the "finish before posting" rule that I have but I haven't finished anything. And nothing was working for me so I thought I'd write this. It's a PWP, though if you squint at the end there's a little plot-esque substance. _

_This is a continuation of _The Chills_, though it takes place about 4 months after it does._

_Oh and this is dedicated to the 17 people who have voted for Charlie in my poll._

_Happy Reading! _

**Bad Timing**

Harry moaned and gave a catlike stretch. When he didn't encounter another body, he looked around in confusion.

He missed the warmth that Charlie normally provided, that and the fantastic morning rimming that always lead to the fantastic morning sex.

As Harry pulled on a thick robe that was clearly Charlie's, he made his way out to the kitchen with a pout.

'Why is it so cold?' Harry whined as he tried to squeeze in between Charlie and the stove he was cooking at.

'Because we're in Ontario in the middle of winter,' Charlie replied guiding Harry to the chair and giving him a hot cup of flavoured tea.

'Mmm Mango...' Harry said with a sigh, 'so why are we here?'

Charlie brought two plates of pancakes over to the table and placed a jar of peanut butter in front of Harry.

'You do love me!' Harry snatched the jar and slathered his pancakes in it. Charlie soon snatched the jar and was slightly less exuberant with the peanut butter but still generous.

'You know I do,' Charlie replied as Harry stuffed half a pancake into his mouth, 'even if you have been taking table manner lessons from Ron.' Harry swallowed his mouthful and stuck his tongue out. 'Mature,' Charlie stated dryly.

'So why are we here?' Harry asked again, cutting smaller pieces of pancake.

'Because of the giant nickel,' Charlie replied seriously.

Harry glared at Charlie, 'if that's the only reason then I'm going home,' he stated petulantly.

Charlie gave a laugh, 'then I suppose you'll have to miss the Algonquin Silver-Tail,' he replied conversationally.

Harry glared at Charlie, 'I'm staying here while you go look at the giant nickel. Let me know when you're going to the park.' Harry replied as he took his refilled plate and headed to the couch and the TV.

Charlie watched Harry eat with a slightly amused smirk. When he finished, Harry banished his plate to the sink and continued to watch the Christmas movie that was on, something about a boy who wanted a bb gun.

Charlie moved around to Harry, not taking his eyes off the movie.

He moved to sit next to Harry and his eyes flickered to Harry's face and Charlie grinned mischievously.

'You have peanut butter, just here,' Charlie offered, pointing to a spot on his own face.

Harry wiped his face blindly but managed to miss, he otherwise ignored Charlie.

'You missed,' Charlie said, offhandedly, it's not like there was anyone coming over that would see him.

Harry went to wipe his face again but Charlie stopped the hand before it could reach its destination.

'Let me,' Charlie offered, he slowly leaned toward Harry, who was steadfastly not looking at Charlie.

Charlie gently cup Harry's face and tilted it toward him. Charlie surprised Harry by not using his finger to wipe the peanut butter off, but licked it off.

Harry turned to Charlie in confusion, and the redhead captured the startled brunet in a kiss.

Harry couldn't bite back the moan that escaped him as Charlie's burning hands found their way into the robe. Charlie covered Harry forcing the smaller man to lie on the couch. Harry gave a wordless cry as Charlie pinched a nipple, his hips arched up into Charlie's, grinding their erections together.

Charlie groaned as he continued to lave kisses onto Harry's neck. Harry could only clutch at whatever he was clutching at, Charlie's robe or the blanket under him he wasn't really sure, nor did he particularly care, he was so focused on the hands that were parting the robe as they gently caressed his soft skin and the lips and tongue and teeth that worshipped his chest.

Charlie smirked as he realised that Harry had worn nothing underneath the robe, 'well maybe if you wore more clothing you would be warmer,' he teased as he moved from one nipple to the other.

'Shut up!' Harry managed as one of Charlie's hands cupped his sac. Harry's legs fell open further, inviting the redhead to have his way with the brunet.

Charlie gave breathy laugh just before he engulfed Harry's cock, causing the smaller man to arch up off the couch and cry out wordless, heedless of the fingers that had breached his entrance.

One of Harry's hands was clutching at the arm of the couch while the other was buried in Charlie's hair, Harry babbled incoherently as Charlie sucked and licked at him.

Just when Harry thought he was going to explode, Charlie pulled off causing the cold air to caress his hot, hard erection.

Harry mewled in disappointment and Charlie surprised Harry by sucking on first one sac then the other, then moving down to nuzzle and lick at Harry's perineum.

'Damn it Char!' Harry half hissed half yelled, as Charlie suddenly pierced Harry with his tongue. Charlie chuckled, sending vibrations through Harry as he curled around Charlie's head. Harry whimpered as the tongue receded, only to lick and nip at the muscle around the opening.

It was at moments like that that Harry wished he could manhandle Charlie like his Dragon Handler could handle him.

Harry would have flipped them over and impaled himself on Charlie's wondrous cock in seconds. Something cool and slick in his hole brought him back to earth.

'Please, Char, need you, please,' Harry pleaded even as Charlie slide his tongue and two fingers into Harry's tight channel.

Charlie gave one last strong suck to Harry's hole before he inserted another finger and cast a mouth cleaning charm on himself. He slid up, placing soft kisses to Harry's stomach and chest and shoulders and neck and wherever else he happened to reach.

Harry had tears in his eyes, he just wanted Charlie and the stupid berk wasn't doing anything about that, sure fingers were good and that tongue was delicious he wanted _Charlie_ inside him.

Charlie finally came level with Harry and noticed the tears, 'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked removing his fingers only to cause Harry to moan in disappointment.

'Need you Char, please,' Harry pleaded again as he reached down to fumble with Charlie's pants with trembling hands.

'Hush,' Charlie said stilling Harry's hands, he kissed his lover softly and wiped away the tears, he had never seen Harry so... weepy during sex.

He slowly and gently, pouring everything he felt for the smaller man, kissed Harry, lingering on his lips, savouring the taste of his mouth, the feel of the slick tongue.

Charlie freed his own neglected erection and positioned it at Harry's stretched hole. He was prepared to take his time but Harry wasn't as he wrapped himself around Charlie and pulled the redhead into himself.

He gave a blissful sigh.

Charlie didn't move, because if he did then their fun would've been over and well Charlie _knew_ he could last longer.

'Fuck me,' Harry breathed huskily into Charlie's ear, causing him to shiver and he couldn't help himself, as the semi-rhythmic clenching of Harry's muscles around egged him on, Charlie pulled out only to thrust into the welcoming heat.

Harry had calmed some, now that he had Charlie inside of him, but he needed more. More which Charlie was willing to give.

Charlie had one leg planted on the floor and the other pressed against the back of the couch, his hands had a firm grip on Harry's waist as he pulled the smaller body onto his cock even as he thrust into it.

Harry, for his part, had a firm hold on the arm of the couch and his legs locked around Charlie's waist as he pushed himself onto Charlie and tightened his thighs around his lover.

They moaned and cried out half formed words and neither knew how long they lasted but soon Harry was exploding, untouched, over both of them and Charlie was filling Harry with his essence. Harry collapsed boneless, back onto the couch and Charlie pulled him up into his arms.

Charlie leaned back against the arm behind him and let Harry rest on him, his cock, still half hard, inside Harry.

After a few moments Harry began to nip at Charlie's throat and much to Charlie's surprise, his muscles clinched at his erection again.

'Mmm Harry?' he asked, wondering what his nymph was doing.

'Love you,' Harry replied.

'Love you too,' Charlie managed to reply just before Harry slammed himself down on Charlie's rapidly hardening erection.

Charlie could only hang on for the ride, gripping the slighter wizard's hips, as Harry stroked his own erection as he rode Charlie.

Charlie was so engrossed with watching Harry pleasure himself that his erection hit by surprise and he cried out as he filled Harry for a second time. Harry rode out Charlie's orgasm and was covering Charlie again.

As Harry sat on Charlie's lap, panting, he realised that he wasn't burning anymore. Whatever had overcome him was gone and he gave an odd sort of laugh and collapsed on Charlie's chest just as the redhead cast a cleansing charm.

'Harry?' He said after a few moments of silence as he gently caressed the silky tresses that fell to just below Harry's shoulders.

'Mmm?' Harry replied, letting Charlie know that he wasn't asleep quite yet.

'What was that?' while they had had sex on the couch, and the lounger outside, and the table in the kitchen, and on Charlie's desk and just about anywhere else you could possibly have sex on, and some that you shouldn't be able to, Charlie didn't even remember seeing Harry so desperate.

Harry didn't reply immediately but Charlie could practically hear him thinking, 'I have no idea,' Harry replied with a sigh.

'Just checking,' Charlie replied with a chuckle as Harry moaned in disappointment as his redhead's, now limp, cock slipped from him.

Harry felt Charlie reach for something a moment later felt something slide into him. It took him a moment to realize that it was a plug.

Harry grinned, 'thank you,' he gave Charlie a kiss in gratitude, before he snuggled down for a mid-morning nap.

*

'Oh for the love of everything magical,' a familiar voice cried out in embarrassed outrage.

Neither Charlie nor Harry moved, but the latter grinned into Charlie's neck.

'Why does no one ever where clothing anymore?' a second voice sounding much like the first cried out in concerned confusion.

'Sod off, can't you see we're busy?' Charlie growled at his twin brothers.

'Clearly, napping naked takes up all of your time,' George commented to his brother.

'I wish we could spend all day naked,' Fred lamented.

George suddenly grinned mischievously, 'you know Gred I reckon we can,' and he then proceeded to strip. Harry had yet to open his eyes but he could hear the rustle of clothing.

'Why Forge you're absolutely right!' he agreed and he too began to strip down.

'It's best if you just keep your eyes closed and pretend they don't exist,' Charlie stage whispered to Harry who couldn't hold back his laughter.

'You know George,' Fred began, 'I've been so _stiff_ all day and I try but it just doesn't seem to go away, I've massaged it and stroked it and nothing seems to help,' he almost pouted.

'Maybe I can help?' George offered and he began to massage his brother and Fred moaned in pleasure.

'That's the spot,' he practically purred.

'Please tell me they aren't doing what I think they're doing,' Charlie whispered to Harry and as much as he would deny it, Harry was too curious for his own good. He cracked one eye open and when everything came into focus he promptly started laughing.

Fred was sitting on the floor and George was in a chair behind him, massaging his twin's shoulders.

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he glared the twins.

'Perverts!' he shouted as he threw a pillow at them, which only caused the other three to laugh harder.

'And proud of it,'

'Thank you very much!' they replied as they groped at each other.

'Go away!' Charlie demanded, in a somewhat defeated tone.

'Fine, but mum wants to know, if you aren't too busy, if you want to come for dinner tonight.' George offered as he and Fred headed back through the floo.

'We'd love to,' Harry replied.

With that the twins pushed each other into the flames and vanished back to wherever it was they had come from.

'I thought we came here to get away from them,' Charlie asked as he rubbed his eyes.

'Yes well, they'll find you wherever you go, so don't be holding your breath,' Harry replied with a soft chuckle.

Charlie dropped his head back suddenly, 'Oh! Fuck wank bugger shitting arse head and hole!' he cursed suddenly.

Harry sat up startled, 'what?' he asked in concern.

'I think mum may have called when we were otherwise occupied,' he replied, once again defeated.

Harry buried himself in Charlie, and started to shake violently.

'Harry? What is it?' Charlie asked in concern, his mind taken from thinking about his mother walking in on them for the moment.

Harry looked up with teary eyes and was still trying not to laugh. 'It's only taken six months but your mother has finally walked in on us,' he managed between fits of barely suppressed giggles.

'Yes well,' Charlie replied tersely, 'I'd rather she didn't walk in on us at all actually.'

'Why? Everyone else has?' Harry replied cheekily.

Charlie pouted, 'it's not my fault they all have bad timing.' Harry could only laugh.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Charlie flipping through the stations trying to find something to watch, settling for a crime show about a former thief that was hired to play detective for a real female detective.

'You think now that they've all walked in on us, they'll stop doing it?' Harry still highly amused.

'I don't know, I'm beginning to think everyone we know is a voyeur.' Charlie replied dryly, sending Harry into a fit of giggles.

'I suppose we should be getting ready, we do still have to check on Misty,' Harry offered once he seemed to calm.

'I'm sure she's missing her pup,' Charlie replied, still amused that the large silver tail had in essence adopted Harry, but that is a story for another time.

_Don't forget to review and vote in my highly scientific poll! Currently Charlie and Severus are tied with 17 votes each, followed by Lucius and the twins! _

_Thanks!_

_Shinny_


End file.
